The Son Of The Avatar And The Fire Princess
by nyc2dragon
Summary: Avatar Aang's son Gypso and Fire Princess Starletta have been life long best friends. Will their friendship ever grow something more? Read to find out. Cannon ships
1. prologue

I was inspirited to write a story staring Aang and Katara's son, as well as Zuko and Mai's daughter. Before I did, Tingle offered to partner with me on this universe. Our stories are canon to each other, though the plots stand on their own. Still check out his story Living Up.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of its characters, though the Next Generation characters are mine, and Tingle.

* * *

Prologue

People from all of the 3 remaining nations stood outside the palace of the new Fire Lord, the son of the previous Fire Lord who became the Phoenix King and tried to destroy the Earth Kingdom, the new Fire Lord walked out of the place standing side by side by the boy who in such a short period was forced to grow up quickly and is now a young man who defeated the Phoenix King, this boy was the Avatar. Ironic have things come full circle from the days Fire Lord Sozin and Avatar Roku were friends. Now Fire Lord Zuko and Avatar Aang are friends and together saved the world from the Phoenix King's Ozai evil plot.

Fire Lord Zuko addressed the crowd. "The war is now over. I promised my uncle that I would restore the honor of fire nation and I will. The road ahead of us is challenging, hundred years of fighting has left the world scarred and divided but with the Avatar's help we can get it back on the right path and begin a new era of love and peace." The crowd cheered. It was a new day with new hope for peace. With Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko leading the way, peace will continue for a long time.

The Avatar and the Fire Lord once bitter enemies were best friends just as the previous Avatar was once friends with the Fire Lord that started the war. Over the years, they have been some residence from not only Fire Nation citizens who were upset of losing the war, but Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe citizens who didn't trust the Fire Nation and wanted to punish them for the war. But Aang, Zuko, and their friends were able to keep the peace. And slowly they all accepted peace and to treat one another as equals.

5 Years Later.

Inside the Southern Air Temple, friends and family, as well as doctors watched as Avatar Aang's wife Katara was in labor. "Push, push", yelled Aang. "You can do it" Aang reassured her. "Shut up, I hate you for this. I will never forgive you." Katara yelled at her poor husband. "Suck it up sis, it's no big deal" Katara's brother Sokka said. "Why don't you try going into labor?" Katara yelled back. "Smooth move" responded their friend Toph. "We better let Katara be" said Suki, Sokka's wife.

But it wasn't too long till finally, "Congratulation you have given birth to a boy." said the doctor, as he handed the new born to his mother. "He is so beautiful" Katara said as he handed her new son to Aang. "Yes he is Katara, I am a father" Aang the proud father said borderline on tears. "He looks just like you Aang." Katara said. "Yeah he is bald." Sokka said, which was followed by a threaten glair by his wife Suki. "Gee lighten up." Toph said to the new parents, "It is time like this I wish wasn't blind." "What are you going to name him?" asked Suki. Katara answered "Aang and I have decided to name him Gypso."

4 Months Later.

Inside the Fire Nation palace, Ursa the mother of the Fire Lord was in a panic. "I can't believe this is happening. Is everything going to be okay? Let nothing go wrong." Her brother in law Iroh the Uncle of the Fire Lord told her "Relax everything is going to be okay." "He is right my aura is very positive today, so everything will be fine." said Ty Lee, the best friend of Fire Lady Mai.

Inside the Fire Lord emergency medial room, Fire Lord Zuko watched as his wife Mai was in labor. She was surprising calm. One of the nurses commented "I have never seen anyone be so calm in this situation." Zuko responded "Well that is what makes her Mai."

And finally, the doctor presented Mai with a new born baby and said "Congratulation it is a girl, or should I say, it is a princess." Mai said to her husband "Zuko come look at our new daughter." Mai handed the baby to Zuko. "She is beautiful. This is the greatest day of my life. Guards show in my daughters new grandmother, great uncle, and aunt." They nodded and left the room. In what seemed like a second, Ursa, Iroh, and Ty Lee were inside to meet the new Fire Nation princess. They all agreed that she was beautiful. "It is time like these, I am glad I lived this long" Iroh said. "I thought the day would never come that I would be here for his occasion" Ursa said. "Is it a boy or a girl?" Ty Lee asked. Mai answered her "It is a girl." "I knew it, my aura was very pink today" the proud acrobat said. "Have you decided on a name?" Iroh asked. Zuko answered "Yes we have uncle, everybody meet Princess Starletta."

5 months later

Inside the Fire Nation palace, Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Mai await for the arrival of Avatar Aang. This was nothing new to them; Aang has been quite a frequent visitor to his good friend Zuko and his family, as Avatar and Fire Lord they always had business to discuss. But today was special as Katara finally is convinced that Gypso is old enough to travel to the Fire Nation. This would be the first time Zuko and Mai have meet Gypso, and the fire time Katara has meet Starletta, everybody was excited.

"Greetings Aang and Katara" Zuko said. He looked at the baby in the arms of the Water Bender girl "This must be Gypso." Gypso smiled at him. In the living room walked in Mai with Starletta in her arms. "Hello Mai, hello Starletta" Aang said. Aang looked at Starletta and said "Your majesty I would like for you to meet my wife Katara." Katara said hi and wave. "And my son Gypso, he is about the same age as you are your highness." Starletta smiled when she looked at Gypso, Gypso smiled ever bigger when he saw Starletta.

During Aang and his family's visit, Gypso and Starletta would play constantly and they loved it. When ever one of them had to be feed, diaper change, or any reason they would have to be separated, they would cry. Especially Gypso, he hated when he couldn't play with Starletta.

The day came when Aang, Katara, and Gypso had to leave, Gypso and Starletta clung to each other, and it was very difficult to pull them apart. But they eventually accepted that Gypso had to go home. "Say bye to Starletta honey." Katara said to Gypso. Gypso waved, "You see that Gypso waved good bye, now wave back to him" Mai said to Starletta. Starletta waved. Aang said to everyone "I think we are witnessing the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Aang was right, every time Gypso and Starletta visited each other, the end of the visit was always hard, they enjoyed each other's company and hated to part company. Since Gypso first visit to the Fire Nation palace, Gypso and Starletta have been best friends.

* * *

This was a prologue, coming up next the start of the story. I hope you enjoy it. Sorry for the grammer errors, I thought Microsoft Word would find them all, anyway I have redone it, hopefull all the errors are gone.


	2. Inventation To The Fire Nation

We now begin our story. I hope you enjoy it. Check out Tingle's story Living Up

Disclaimer: I do now own the show Avatar: The Last Airbender

* * *

Chapter 1

15 years later

In the Southern Air Temple, 15 year old Gypso wakes up to start his day. And what a day he has in store for himself, a day of work. Going to school, doing his daily chores, doing some bending training, and giving his sister some bending lessons of her own

Well first we should introduce his family, the family of the Avatar. First there is Avatar Aang the father of the family, and his wife Katara, the mother of the family. Their first child is Gypso age 15. Gypso has grown up to become a very strong handsome young man, he has the same hair color as his mother, he had inherited his mother's water bending ability as well. He is an excellent Water Bender just like his mother. He learned quite a few bending tricks from Katara, and some from Aang, his youngest sister always asking what new tricks he learned. Like his parents he is a very well mannered person, who always did what was asked of him.

Their second oldest is Yaoshi age 13. He is the second born son to Avatar Aang and Katara, and the first Air Bender child. He is quite proud to be the first Air Bender in over 100 years, he is very much like his father in his carefree attitude. To Yaoshi his first priority is having fun, he is the opposite of Gypso in a way.

Than there are the twins Xin and Hermerin age 10. Xin is the third son to Aang and Katara, he is a Water Bender, while Hermerin is the first daughter born to Aang and Katara, she is an Air Bender. Xin and Hermerin spend endless moments together like most twins, they love to practice their bending together even though it is different types of bending. They love to see what Water and Air combination moves they can create. Their parents love their Water and Air harmony, it reminds them of themselves when they were younger.

Than there is Synia age 6, the youngest daughter to Aang and Katara. Synia is a Water Bender, while she admires greatly her parents, she adores her brother Gypso. She hopes to be as good of a Water Bender as her brother. And Gypso adores her as well. Gypso loves all of his siblings, but Synia is his favorite, he trains with Synia as often as he can.

Their next child is Minsheng age 5, he is the fourth son to Aang and Katara, he is an Air Bender. Just like Synia idolize Gypso, Minsheng idolize Yaoshi. He tries to imitate everything Yaoshi does. Being a 5 year old Air Bender and son of a free spirit like Aang, you can imagine he is a handful, but he is very sweat and loveable child.

Last but not least is Hui, the latest edition to the family. He is the youngest son to Aang and Katara, he is a few months old. It is too young to know what type of bender he is. His Water Bending siblings hope he is a Water Bender, while his Air Bending siblings hope he is a Water Bender. That being said, they all love him no matter what, which is how they taught by their parents, to love someone the same no mater what type of bender a person is, or if a person is a bender at all.

Aang and Katara have 7 children, who they all love equally. Though 7 is a lot of kids, there are not indication that they will stop at 7. Aang having grown up without parents or siblings, not to mention trying to repopulate the Air Bender race, Aang wants to have a large family, and Katara seems to be more than supportive of Aang's desire for a large family.

The Water Bending siblings and the Air Bending siblings are very competitive with one another. They would play tons of Water vs Air bending games, more so Gypso, Yaoshi, Synia, and Minsheng. Xin and Hermerin were more interested in combining water and air, than pitting it against each other. Commonly Gypso and Synia were on one team, while Yaoshi and Minsheng were on the other team. Sometimes Xin and Hermerin would take part in these games. While they were competitive, it was all in good fun. Their parents made sure of it, the children were told of how sibling competition can get out of control, they were told of how Zuko and his sister Azula sibling competition turned into hatred.

After breakfast, the kids were about to leave for school when suddenly a Hawk appears carrying with him a letter, a messenger hawk is a traditional Fire Nation form of communication, so it must be from Fire Lord Zuko. Aang read the letter.

_Dear Avatar Aang, Water Master Katara, and Family:_

_As you know my daughter Starletta will soon celebrate the 15th anniversary of her birth. We will be a week long celebration. And you are all invited._

_First of all, will be the official royal birthday party, in which the Fire Nation will officially celebrate her birth at the royal banquet. The next night for you kids there be another party in the Hotsmen Club in Starletta and her friends, than we will spent the rest of the week in Ember Island. _

_We hope to see you all there, Starletta is really excited to see you guys, especially Gypso. _

_Fire Lord Zuko._

"A week long birthday party, I am there. Nothing like having fun all week." said Yaoshi. "A chance to see Starletta, dad can we go?" Synia begged. "I see no reason why not Katara." Aang said. "Of course we will go, they are like family to us. Plus a chance to see the old gang." Katara responded. Everyone cheered that decision.

Gypso was the most excited at all. He hasn't seen Starletta in ages, the two of them had been best friends for ever, and it would be great to see her again. As well as all of his friends and family.

Of course, Gypso's uncle Sokka and Aunt Suki will be there, as would their kids. Orgo and Jia. Orgo dark haired 14 year old was a good friend of Gypso. He learned how to use swords and a boomerang as a weapon from his dad, who in turn taught it to Gypso. Even though Gypso was a Water Bender, he wanted to know others way to fight besides bending, because there could be a situation that you are not able to bend. Gypso recalls how Fire Bending was disabled during a Eclipse, and the time Water Bending was disabled in the Fire Nation invasion of the Northern Water Tribe during the war. He heard the story of how Fire Nation Admiral Zhao took out the moon, and the Water Bendings couldn't bend. The moon somehow returned. Gypso never learned the whole truth about that story, which is a very touchy subject around Orgo's dad.

Jia was 13 years old, she was a good friend of Yaoshi.

Their parent's friend Toph, who they call Aunt Toph would probably be there with her two children Rougherin and Tin. Both kids were great Earth Benders like their mother, Rougherin even though he was only 14 was very muscular boy. No one knows why, genetics is a mystery. Tin is a year or two younger than Rougherin, is also an Earth Bender. It appeared to everyone in the family that Yaoshi had a crush on Tin, though Yaoshi refuses to admit it.

* * *

Princess Starletta awoke ready to start her day. People think the life of a Princess is easy, but it is not. Not when you are Princess of the Fire Nation, a country still trying to earn the world's trust after they invaded the world, and Starletta's grandfather tried to destroy a whole race of people. Starletta was a dark haired beautiful young lady. She looked the part of a princess, though she wishes everyone would treat her like an ordinary person. While she respected the responsibilities and the honor of being a princess, she sometimes wished she was not a princess. Starletta can be very hot tempered like her father Fire Lord Zuko, but also has the sarcastic sense of humor of her mother Fire Lady Mai. She has no siblings, she doesn't know why. Some say it is because of the sibling rivalry gone to far from her father and aunt, as well as her grandfather and great uncle before them. She doesn't mind through, she wouldn't want another child to have to take on the responsibility of being the child of Fire Lord Zuko.

Starletta will soon turn 15, she is excited about that. Mostly because she will get to see all of her friends. The Avatar and his kids, Starletta has been very close friends with the Avatar's son Gypso since they were infants. All of them are fun to be with and are great people, Synia is like a little sister to Starletta, everytime they visit or her family visits them, Starletta always has a gift for Synia, who dreams of being a princess, poor kid doesn't know that being a princess isn't all fun and games.

Plus the rest of her family and friends, including her grandmother Ursa, her great uncle Iroh, her Aunt Ty Lee, her husband Teo, and their kids Rong and Niu.

And her best girl friend Violenca will be there. She too will be excited to see the rest of the gang again. Starletta and Violenca are classmates in school. Unlike any past Fire Nation royalty, Starletta goes to the Fire Nation public school. She had to plead and plead before her parents agreed to enroll her in a public school. Starletta wanted to meet people from her different backgrounds, not just the rich noblemen children. Violenca is 14 years old has brown hair and is the daughter of a simple merchant. Violenca is a very sweet person, though she is a non bender, she can defend herself. She is skilled in just about every form of martial arts in the world. She is similar to Ty Lee in that she is more dangerous than she looks. Despite the difference, Starletta and Violenca are the best of friends. They do everything together. When they first meet, Starletta didn't tell Violenca she was a princess, and after she was sure Violenca liked her for her, she told Violenca the truth.

Starletta wants friends who like her for her, not because she is a princess. This is why she is having two birthday parties. The first one in the royal banquet hall is for the Fire Nation Princess Starletta. The second one is for Starletta.

As Starletta was leaving for school, her father stopped her. "Starletta where are you going?" "To school father." Starletta responded. Zuko said "Not without a escort. Guards walk Starletta to school." "Dad can I walk to school like a normal person." Starletta protested. "But you are not a normal person, you a princess" Zuko said. "Yeah I know" Starletta responded. "It is for your own good." "Okay dad." Starletta left for school, she couldn't wait for her birthday, after the royal party, she would spent the rest of the week with her friends, and be treated like a normal person. That would be the birthday gift she wanted the most, besides seeing her old friend Gypso. Gypso always treated her like she was special, but unlike most people, he treated her special because she was Starletta, not because she was Fire Nation Princess Starletta.

* * *

This was more of a introduction chapter. The next chapter we get more in depth to our characters. And I will have some flashback to Gypso and Starletta's childhood.


	3. Day Of Shopping

Now it is on to the next chapter, these early chapters will give a little background to the characters. As move on, we will get to the real adventure.

Chapter 2

* * *

Gypso paced all around his room in a panic. "What do I get for Starletta? What do I get for Starletta?" he repeated to himself. It was than he decided, he needed to go shopping.

Starletta paced all around her room in a panic as Violenca looked on. "What to wear? What to wear?" "You have lots of beautiful cloths to choose from?" Violenca reassured her. "No they are all wrong, I have to look perfect for my party. I can not look stupid in front of everybody." "Since when did you care what people think Starletta? Is it because Gypso is going to be there?" "Don't be ridiculous how many times have I told you Violenca we are just friends. Besides since when can you resisit a chance to go shopping." "Now that you mentioned it. Let's go shopping." Violenca said. "I thought you would see it my way." Starletta giggled, than the two girls giggled together.

Gypso was ready to go on Appa and ride into town, he had saved up enough money working odd jobs around the Earth Kingdom to get Starletta a great gift, he was about to leave when someone pulled at his hand. "Can I go too Gypso?" Synia asked. "I am sorry Synia but I am going to buy a gift for Starletta and I can't focus on what I have to buy and keep an eye on you." Synia wouldn't take no for an answer. " I want to buy a gift for Starletta too. I won't be any trouble please." she pleaded. "You're going to buy Starletta a gift?" "Yes mom gave me 10 Earth Kingdom dollars and said I go buy what ever I want." "Well I still don't know." "Come on please I will be good." Synia pleaded giving a puppy dog look that Gypso could never resist. "Okay, but promise me you will be my side the whole time." Synia rejoiced "Hey, I promise Synia, I will be right by you the whole time." Gypso and Synia got on Appa and rode off into town.

"Okay hop on" Starletta told her friend pointing at an ostorage "I am not getting on that thing, why can't you use the royal carriage. That is one of the perks of being royalty." Violenca said. "No I want to travel and shop like a normal citizen, just like you. Now let's go." Violenca reluctantly agreed. They got on the riding beast, Starletta rode in front, while Violenca held on to Starletta for dear life. Starletta kicked the ostorage and he ran at full speed, much to Violenca dislike. "Haaaaay" Violenca screamed. They finally got to the clothing merchant store. Violenca was dizzy from the ride. "I hate riding that thing." Violenca complained barely able to stand. Violenca said "I don't know why you like to travel on that thing, nor any of the things you do. Like wear that cheep necklace. Starletta looked at her necklace, it was a wooden necklace in the shape of a scarf. "Hey I love that necklace" "Your weird Starletta." "Thank you Violenca." she said as the girls went into the store.

_Flashback_

_Starletta was opening her gifts at her 5__th__ birthday party. She had a wonderful 5__th__ birthday party. Not only did she get several wonderful gifts, but she got to see all of her friends and family including her best friend Gypso._

_Gypso approached Starletta and said "Happy birthday Starletta". He opened up his hand and presented Starletta with a peace of wood shaped like a star. "I know this isn't much, but mom and dad said that this would be a nice gift. I shaped this in the shape of a star, because your name is Starletta. Here I am sorry I wanted to get you a great gif..." Gypso never finished that sentence as Starletta hugged him tightly and said "Thank you Gypso this is the nicest thing anybody has every given me. I will treasure it and keep it forever." "Really?" a puzzled Gypso asked. "Yes forever."_

_End Flashback_

Gypso and Synia arrived in an Earth Kingdom merchant area ready to buy gifts for their friend Starletta. "What should I buy Gypso?" Synia asked. "What ever you like Synia." Synia saw something and pointed at it. "Gypso look over there." Synia pointed a bottle of perfume. "I want to get that Gypso, is it 10 Earth Kingdom dollars? Gypso looked at the sign, it was 15 EK dollars, but Synia had her heart said on it, Gypso said "Yes 10 Earth Kingdom dollars exactly." "I am going to buy it." Synia went to pay the merchant, when Synia wasn't looking, Gypso slipped the merchant 5 EK dollars. Synia got her perfume. "Starletta is going to love it" Synia said excitedly. "Synia stay close to me while I look for a gift." Gypso told his sister. Gypso saw a jewelry box that he liked. He asked the merchant how much and he was 3 EK dollars short. Gypso was disappointed, but he saw another jewelry box that wasn't as nice as the first one, but it still looked nice and he could afford it. He paid the merchant, and he was ready to leave. Gypso said to his sister "Synia time to go." Gypso turned around and he didn't see Synia anywhere.

Starletta and Violenca tried on ever dress in the store. Starletta soon found a dress that she liked. She was ready to go, but Violenca still couldn't find a dress to her satisfaction. "Come on Violenca pick something all ready, there are no more dresses to try." "I don't know", Violenca pointed to two dresses "Which one should I pick." "I don't know, just close your eyes and pick one." Starletta pleaded.

Gypso couldn't believe it, as he yelled out Synia, looking all over the merchant area for her, he had lost his sister. This was the reason, he didn't want Synia to come along. He told her to say by his side. Gypso thought to himself, "Wait till I find her, she is going to get it." Gypso was both worried and angry at Synia, but more so worried. Gypso finally saw Synia playing with the perfume she bought. "Hi Gypso I am sorry I was just looking around and next thing I know you are gone." Synia thought Gypso would be angry with her, and braised for Gypso to yell at her, when Gypso put his arms around her, hugged her tightly and said. "I am just glad you are okay. Don't ever do something like that to me again." Synia who was starting to cry after realising how much worry she caused her big brother said "Yes I promise never again. I don't ever want to cause you any pain big brother." Gypso said "Come on let's go home." The two siblings got on Appa and headed back home.

"I think I will take this one" Violenca said as Starletta almost fainted in relief. The two girls paid for this dresses. They went outside when Violenca realized, they would have to on the ostorage. "Oh great here we go again." The two girls got on the osterage and headed back. Starletta and Violenca got back to the royal palace. "I still hate riding on that thing." Violenca said "Anyway Starletta I have to head home. I will see you tomorrow." "But I am never riding on a ostorage again." the two girls gigled at that remark and Violenca went home.

Back the Southern Air Temple, during dinner, Aang and Katara asked Gypso where he went today. Gypso told them, "I just went to the Earth Kingdom to buy a gift for princess Starletta." "Yeah I went with him" Synia said. Aang asked Gypso if he had any luck finding a gift. Gypso told him he found a gift for Starletta, as did Synia. Katara asked Synia if she gave Gypso any trouble, before Synia could answer, Gypso told Katara "No Synia was no trouble at all." Gypso winked at Synia. "Yeah mom no trouble" Synia said. "Mom, dad is it okay if Gypso tucks me in today?" Syria asked. "If it is okay with your brother" Katara said. "Of course it is okay with me" Gypso responded.

Gypso tucked Synia into bed. "Well kid you really gave me a scare today." "I am sorry Gypso I didn't mean to." "I know that." "So you think Starletta will like the perfume?" Synia asked. "I am sure she will" Gypso reassured Synia. "I hope so, I love Starletta, she is my favorite person in the world. "She is?" Gypso asked. "Well besides you Gypso. You know what I love best about her, she reminds me of you." "Really?" Gypso asked. "She is kind and sweet, not to mention she is beautiful, don't you think." "Yeah I guess she is." "Gypso do you love Starletta." Synia asked. "Of course I do, I have known her all my life, she is like family to me." "No I meant do you? Ah never mind Gypso." Synia thought to herself _boys are so clueless. _"Well I know that I love you Synia. Good night." Gypso kissed his little sister on the four head and left the room. "Good night Gypso, I love you too, even though you are clueless."

Starletta entered the den to say good night to her parents. "I am glad you found the dress you wanted?" Zuko said. "Yeah it was no problem, Violenca was another story." "Oh I know the type, Ty Lee is the same way." Mai said. "Good night mom, good night dad." Starletta said as she went to her room.

Starletta went into her room thinking about her upcoming her birthday and life as a princess. "There is so much pressure being the princess of the Fire Nation" she said to herself. "I know my parents, Violenca and everybody else means well. But sometimes they don't understand what it is like to be under this pressure. I know dad was a prince and his now Fire Lord, and mom is the Fire Lady, she married dad when he was already Fire Lord. They were never in my position. I know my dad had similar pressures as a prince, but it is not the same as having those same expectations and being a girl. I think I will pay Aunt Azula a visit."

* * *

This chapter only featured four characters, don't worry the later chapters will feature more. In the next chapter, Orgo will make his first appearace. This chapters also showed Gypso soft side, the next chapter will feature him in a battle, and show his other side. As for Starletta and Azula, you will have to wait and see.


	4. Visiting Relatives

As promossed here is chapter 3. There is a lot more action in this chapter. I hope to see some more reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Avatar: The Last Airbender, but I wish I did.

* * *

Chapter 3

Two days before Starletta's birthday, Gypso was in Ba Sing Se to visit his uncle Sokka, aunt Suki, and his cousins and see how the peace movement was going along. He visited them quite often, though admittedly not as often as he would like. And they are not easy to keep track of, they love to travel, they migrate between the Southern Water Tribe, Kyoshi Island and Ba Sing Se.

Gypso knocked on their door, it was answered by a man who looked like his mother. "Gypso how are you folks?" Sokka asked giving his nephew a big bear hug. Sokka was one who never beat around the push, nor shy of showing manly affections. "Everybody Gypso here", the rest of the family entered. "Gypso great to see you. how is your mother?" Suki said giving her nephew a hug. "Same as always" Gypso responded. A girl that looked to be a young teenager was the next to speak, "Hi cousin, how was your trip? Jia asked as she greeted her cousin with a hug. "How is Yaoshi?" "Same as always, a free spirit just like dad" Gypso said. "Hey Is anyone going to ask how Gypso is doing?" Sokka asked jokingly. The next person to greet Gypso was his cousin Orgo. "Cousin you made it here alive. Ready to lose in our next sword match?" "No our you ready to lose Orgo" Gypso responded. The two boys laughed and gave a special hand sake.

"Aunt Azula, or should I say Azula the princess before me I need to talk to you". Starletta said. "You are the only one who would understand my position. I don't want to embarrass the Fire Nation or my family. I want to you what is best for the Fire Nation. But I also want to go on adventures, to have friends who care about me as a friend, not as a princess. People expect a lot out of me, and sometimes I think I just can't do it. What should I do?"

Gypso and Orgo walked along the streets of Ba Sing Se, Gypso asked Orgo the state of Ba Sing Se. He said Ba Sing Se was improving, and it is more trusting than they use to be. Even before the Fire Nation took over the city, Ba Sing Se segregated itself from the rest of the world. After the war, they were even more isolated from the world. Aang was determined to change that. The conversation than got to the upcoming birthday party.

"So your family going to Starletta's birthday party?" Gypso asked. "Yes we will be there, it be great to see the whole gang again. I know Starletta would be excited to see you, her knight in shining armor" Orgo joked. "Hey I don't what you suppose to mean by that." Their conversation was interrupted when they saw 4 guys surrounding a woman and a young boy who looked no younger than 2 or 3 years old. "You know around here you have to pay a tax to walk these streets", one of the men said. "That will be 50 Earth Kingdom dollars", another one of the men said. "I don't have that much money please leave us alone" the woman pleaded. "Breaking the law, I guess we have to teach her a lesson." the first man said. "Hey the only laws I see broken are by you guys." Gypso said to the men.

"I know of how when grandfather Ozai named you Fire Lord, it was to much pressure for you" Starletta said. "I don't want that to happen to me, my dad felt responsible for your decent into madness. I once overheard him tell my mother, that the biggest regret of his life, was being failure of being a big brother. But who I am to judge your past, my birthday is in two days. I am excited about that, I actually feel guilty for being excited about that. There are lots of people who have very little, and who I am to have such an expensive party. My parents say that is nonsense, it is okay to live it up once in a while. But I want to make a positive difference, like the Avatar makes a positive difference in the world. Even his son is starting to make a positive difference in the world. Yes his son, Gypso if only you knew him, he is so kind and thoughtful. And he is helping the world become peaceful. I admire him a lot for it."

"Kid you best mind your business" one of the thugs said to Gypso. "No he is right, you owe that lady an apology" Orgo said. The leader of the thugs responded "Oh you are going to make us. Two little boys are going to teach us a lesson." Gypso signaled to the woman and the kids to leave and said "You are not as dumb as you look". "That is it, men get them." The lead thug and another thug attacked Gypso, while the other two thugs attacked Orgo, Gypso used a water bending attack to keep one thug away from him, and than pulled out a sword, as did Orgo. Orgo under kicked one guy, flipped over the other. The leader of the thugs pulled out a sword of his own, Gypso and Orgo dulled. Gypso had the advantage throughout the sword fight, when he heard Orgo yell out "Gypso", all 3 of the other thugs was attacking him. Gypso used water bending to freeze two of them, and gave the third thud a flying kick. The lead thug got up and was about to attack Gypso from behind, when Orgo hit him with his sword, knocking him out.

All 4 thugs were knocked out, when the woman and kid that were originally being mugged returned with Earth Kingdom shoulders and they arrested the four men. "Thank you very much young men" the woman said to Gypso and Orgo. "I wish there was something I could do to repay you." "No need, we just did what was right" Gypso said. "Yeah maim just doing what was right." "Thank you very much" the woman said. "Mom those guys beat up all of those bad guys. One day I want to be just like them." the woman's son said. "Well kid, maybe one day you will." Gypso said.

"Azula thank you for this talk. I feel much better getting everything off my chest. I really feel like I have connection with you. Tell next time, bye Aunt Azula" Starletta said as she walked away from a head stone that said _Azula Princess Of The Fire Nation. A Proud Fire Nation Prodigy, Who's Rise And Fall Should Never Be Forgotten_

Gypso and Orgo walked home to Orgo's house talking about their day. "We are heroes Gypso." "My dad is right, it is great to help people." "Maybe we will follow in our parents footsteps Gypso", Orgo said. "Maybe we will Orgo, maybe we will." Gypso said

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I think I will have the next chapter in which Gypso and family leaves for the Fire Nation.


	5. Arrival At the Palace

I have been getting a lot of greif on the names. Well these are the names, so get over it. Like it or not, here is another chapter, and I will not stop my story until I feel like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Chapter 4

Starletta left the cemetery, thinking about her conversation with Azula. But she couldn't help but think about her, and be sad of her aunt. Her father never talks about her, but her great uncle Iroh told her once about how Zuko and Azula had an agni kai, and how Azula went insane.

Zuko found their mother Ursa, and he hoped that she could help Azula with her mental problems. It took awhile, but eventfully she had progress in her treatment.

Everyone was hopefully that Azula would soon fully heel, when suddenly Azula broke out of the institution, when the Fire Nation shoulders she was dead from self inflected fire bending. That story always saddens Starletta, she felt empathy for Azula, even though she never meet her, and she feared that what happened to Azula, may one day happen to her.

Aang and his family were ready to go to the Fire Nation, they all got on Appa and were headed towards the Fire Nation. While in flight Gypso was thinking about his gift, and hoped Starletta would like it.

Meanwhile Starletta was in her room trying to get her hair to be perfect wearing new dress. She hoped Gypso would like it.

Aang, Katara, and family finally arrived outside the Fire Nation palace. "Zuko it is my turn to hunt for you." Aang said jokingly. They were escorted inside by the royal guard. Once inside the throne room, out walked Fire Lord Zuko, "Greetings everyone I am honored that you have accepted my invitation." "Well we were afraid if we didn't, you would hunt us down." Aang said jokingly. "Yeah you have a habit of doing that." Katara chimed in. "

As the adults joked about old times, in walked the soon to be guest of honor princess Starletta. "Starletta " Synia yelled as she ran towards her and jumped right into her arms. "You look beautiful, wait till you see what I got you, you are going to love it, Gypso told me so", the excited 6 year old said. "I am sure it is sweaty", Starletta said as she put Synia down, she turned her attention to all of the Avatar's children, "Hi everybody", "Yeah hi princess" Yahosi said half heartedly, as he and his other siblings except for Gypso and Synia left to wander around the palace. "As always you guys are the master of manors." Gypso said in a sarcastic tone. "Yeah real nice everybody" Synia chimed in. "I think we should go to the den to further discuss old times" Zuko said to Aang and Katara as the three of left the room with Hui. "Well I should leave you kids alone" Synia said as she yelled at Minsheng to wait up for her.

"Princess Starletta an honor to be in your presence" Gypso said as he bowed to her. "You know how I hate when people act like that around me, just because I am the princess of the Fire Nation." "Even if you were a peasant girl, and that peasant girl was a friend all of my life, like you have been my friend, I would just treat that girl the same" Gypso said. "Gypso you are such a corny idiot" Starletta said. Gypso stood there embarrassed, when Starletta hugged him. "I am just kidding."

_Flashback_

_8 year old Gypso nealed his head down "Gypso I proclaim you Sir Gypso" 8 year old Starletta said. "Thank you princess I am honor." That whole day Gypso pretended to be a knight and bodyguard to Starletta. When one of the Fire Lord's servents tired to talk to the princess, Gypso would jump in front of all, blocking her until they meet his approval. They all played a long._

_End of the day, Gypso and Starletta's parents arrived in the quarters where they have been playing all day. It was time for Gypso to go home. "Did you have fun today son?" Aang asked. "Yeah dad, I am a knight now." the excited 8 year old said. "Wow that is amasing." "He is my personal knight" Starletta said to everyone. "Kind of young to pick a knight, but over the years I have trusted Aang with anything, so I trust you sir Gypso. You have good judgement Starletta." Zuko said. "I have to go now" Gypso said as he bowed before Starletta, who put out her hand, Gypso kissed her hand. "But if you need any help, I promise will always be there for you as your knight in shining armor."_

_Flashback end_

Gypso and Starletta spend the rest of the day talking about old times. On this day, it was like the good old days, Gypso never forgot that promise and to this day, would do anything to keep his promise.

End of chapter. I am trying with this story. If you don't like it, tough.


End file.
